Who's The Real Dummy?
by hossiohsee
Summary: Sequel dari Exorcism for Dummies. Setelah mendengar cerita dari pacar mereka masing-masing, Antonio dan Arthur memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya ada di sekolah mereka tersebut, dan ternyata mereka salah bertemu hantu yang diharapkan.
1. The Appearance of Ivan Braginski

Author's note:

Sebenernya saya gak nyangka kalo bakal banyak orang yang baca Exorcism for Dummies dan request sequelnya.. Dan karena banyak yang minta, yaudah saya tulis. Kali ini lokasinya bukan di sekolah, tapi di asrama mereka. Kalo ada yang mau tau lokasi aslinya, silahkan visit Teacher's Dorm di BISS~ (soalnya ga ada asrama murid di sekolah..)

I **don't** own Hetalia!

* * *

**Who's The Real Dummy?**

_*Flashback*_

Kemarin malam…

"Serius! Kemaren aku ama Romano ngeliat penampakan serta para hantu sakau yang di jamin matinya gak tenang.." ujar Alfred masih ngos-ngosan.

"Yee, Al. Kalo mereka ngegangguin kita, pastilah matinya gak tenang.. Tapi kayaknya kemaren ada satu kenalan si albino, deh," sahut Romano.

"Albino? Maksudmu Gilbert?" tanya Antonio.

"Iya. Soalnya hantunya tiba-tiba teriak ASUM pas kita bunuh," jawab Romano.

_ 'Itu sih bukan kenalan. Itu PASTI kerjaannya si Gilbert..' _ujar Arthur dalam hati.

"Astaga, Lovi! Kamu pasti takut banget ya, kemaren!" teriak Antonio yang langsung memeluk Romano.

"B-berisik, sekarang lepaas!" muka Lovino langsung memerah seperti tomat.

Arthur hanya bisa melongo melihat Antonio dengan muka 'Serius-lo-ga-sadar..?'

"Yah, yang jelas.. Untung kalian sampai dengan selamat. Meskipun terlalu malam, sih…" Arthur langsung melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan angka 2, yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah kaca.

Arthur langsung menyipitkan matanya kearah pantulan kaca. Karena yang dia lihat bukanlah lorong gelap yang kosong, melainkan seorang wanita berdiri sambil memelototi mereka.

Dan sayangnya, Romano juga melihat kearah 'wanita' tersebut.

"ARGHH! HANTU YANG TADI DI LANTAI 4!" teriak Romano histeris.

Otomatis, Alfred langsung loncat ke pelukan Arthur yang secara refleks menangkap Alfred dengan gaya pasangan yang baru saja menikah di kuburan, soalnya mukanya gak nyantai, alias napsu ke toilet gara-gara kebelet (halah, bilang bridal style aja susah bener…).

Dan secara Arthur lebih kecil dari Alfred dan Arthur sudah dimakan usia (*_plaak!)_, Arthur langsung melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Alfred jatuh terhormat, mendarat dengan pantat duluan.

Sayangnya, Arthur tidak memperhitungkan jarak, jadinya Alfred mendarat di jari kaki Arthur.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" teriak Arthur.

Antonio yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Dan sejak saat itu, Arthur bersumpah akan menangkap sang hantu dan menyegelnya menggunakan Camera Obscura (seandainya ada di situ..) supaya hantu yang sudah mati tidak tenang itu semakin tidak tenang.

* * *

"Goblok lo, Art. Kalo makin gak tenang, hantunya juga makin nge-gangguin kita kan..?" tanya Antonio.

"Se-goblok-gobloknya gua, masih lebih goblok lu, Tonio. Gua sih gak takut sama hantunya, gua cuma mau MEREKA (penekanan pada kata 'mereka') ngerti kalo main-main itu ada batasnya," tutur Arthur.

"Mereka..? OH!"

"Lo udah tau kan?" Arthur langsung senyum karena Antonio sepertinya sepakat untuk balas dendam juga.

"Iya! Yaelah, Arthur.. Kalo cuma gitu doang gak usah pake penjelasan panjang-panjang, kali!"

"Iya, intinya gua cuma mau balas den—"

"Kalo lu khawatir sama keadaan pacar, gak usah segitunya kali..! Asal lu mau menghibur dia dan nge-comfort dia, dijamin dia langsung puas!" ujar Antonio dengan senyumnya.

"…Hah..? Lu nyambung ke mana sih..?" Senyum Arthur langsung hilang dari wajahnya.

"Lu mo balas dendam gara-gara Alfred trauma kan?" Antonio hanya tersenyum polos.

"GAK. Hadoh, Antonio.. Lu itu kok bisa masuk OSIS, sih..?" ujar Arthur geram.

"Eh, terus apa dong?"

"HANTU ITU EMANG GILBERT, DONGO! MEREKA –ENTAH SIAPA TEMAN-TEMAN DIA– NGEJAHILIN ALFRED SAMA LOVINO..!"

"Hah? Tau dari mana?"

"Cuma ada 1 MAKHLUK di sekolah ini yang memakai kata ASUM dari lahir sampai lahir."

"Hah..? Dari lahir sampe lahir..? Maksud lu apaan? Gak jelas deh."

"Maksud gua, dia itu gak jelas."

"Hah..?" Antonio malah makin bingung.

"Hah-heh-hah-heh aja lu terus. Lu mau ketemu para hantu ato gak..?" tanya Arthur yang sudah kesal karena waktu mereka sudah terbuang banyak.

"Ah, niatnya sih gitu.. Tapi lu tau gak sih kalo sebenernya ada hantu ASLI di sekolah ini..?" Antonio bertanya balik kepada Arthur.

Arthur langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hantu… asli..?" ulang Arthur sambil melihat ke arah Antonio.

"Iya! Dia sering nongol di jembatan penghubung asrama cewek sama cowok..! Katanya sih dulu matinya di toilet cewek, gantung diri… Tapi penyebabnya itu—"

"Eits, eits. Santai, man. Bisa ceritain tentang hantu ini dari awal..?" Arthur menatap Antonio penuh harap.

Antonio pertamanya terlihat agak ragu untuk bercerita, tetapi akhirnya dia setuju juga.

"Gua sih oke-oke aja, tapi ini sama sekali bukan tempat yang bagus," jawab Antonio.

Wajar saja dia berkata demikian, karena mereka memang sedang berada di jembatan penghubung tersebut. Dan karena Arthur juga masih ingin menyimpan kewarasannya, akhirnya dia setuju untuk pergi ke kamar Antonio.

* * *

"Lah, Arthur? Ngapain lo pagi buta gini ke sini..? Bukan razia mendadak kan..?" tanya Nesia yang sedang asik main game online lawan adeknya yang di kamar sebelah, Malaysia.

"Gak lah. Gua mo denger cerita si Tonio ini aja," jawab Arthur sambil duduk di ranjang Nesia.

"Cerita? Ada cerita seru nih?" tanya Nesia lagi.

"Cerita horor," jawab Antonio sambil senyum-senyum kayak biasa.

Nesia, yang termasuk penggemar cerita horor, tentu saja langsung mematikan laptopnya dan duduk di sebelah Arthur karena tertarik.

"Hee~ Kok tumben Arthur mo denger cerita kayak gini?" tanya Nesia sambil ngelirik Arthur.

"Gara-gara Alfred ditakut-takutin Gilbert dan kawanannya."

Nesia langsung mingkem.

"A-ah, kalo gitu, langsung cerita aja deh, Ton! Entar gua keburu ngantuk soalnya," ujar Nesia buru-buru.

Antonio langsung melihat penuh curiga ke arah Nesia. Tetapi dia menyingkirkan perasaannya itu, karena waktu Romano gak pulang-pulang, Nesia mau bersusah payah nyariin Romano.

"Oke. Nes, lo tau kan tentang murid yang pernah gantung diri di toilet asrama cewek?" tanya Antonio.

"Ya iyalah gua tau. Itu cerita kan terkenal banget sampe muncul gosip-gosip gak jelas…" jawab Nesia.

"Nah, kita mulai aja ceritanya..?"

* * *

_Jadi, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu di Hetalia Academy, ada kakak-adik psikopat yang sangat akrab._

"KAKAK! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

_Saking akrabnya, si adik sangat ingin menikahi kakaknya, meskipun kakaknya sampai takut karena adiknya itu TERLALU psikopat._

_Sampai suatu hari…_

"Hah… Hari ini melelahkan sekali," ujar Toris pelan.

"Memang melelahkan, karena si Braginski itu banyak sekali maunya," jawab Eduard.

"T-t-teman-teman.. Menurutku kita t-tidak sebaiknya b-berkata begitu.." kata Raivis sambil gemetaran.

_Tiga teman baik yang lumayan kita kenal, Toris, Eduard dan Raivis, adalah salah satu saksi mata dari peristiwa menyedihkan itu._

"Hee… Banyak maunya, da..?"

_Dan tentu saja, suara yang sangat mereka kenal tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang mereka._

"IVAN!"

_Dan teman-teman kita langsung lari semua._

"Da~ ayo bermain bersama pipaku~" ujar Ivan senang sambil mengejar mereka bertiga.

_Sayangnya, sebelum dia sempat bermain bersama mereka, datanglah…_

"KAKAK! AYO KITA MENIKAH!"

_Suara yang cukup dia kenal untuk dia takuti._

"TIDAK MAU, PULANG SANA!" teriak Ivan yang tadinya mau mengejar mereka malah jadi dikejar Natalia.

_Dan karena Ivan tidak memperhatikan jalan, dia meninggal terpeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh tidak elit ke got._

"KYAAA! KAKAK!"

_Natalia sangat syok karena kakak yang sangat dicintainya itu meninggal, akhirnya dia bunuh diri dengan cara gantung diri di toilet perempuan, setelah gagal loncat dari kursi dan minum baygon rasa stoberi.

* * *

_

Arthur dan Nesia hanya bisa cengo mendengar cerita Antonio.

"Dan gosipnya, karena Ivan takut sama Natalia, hantu Ivan gentayangan di toilet cowok karena ngumpet dari hantu Natalia yang gentayangan tiap malam di jembatan!" kata Antonio dengan antusias.

Arthur langsung ber-facepalm ria.

"Yaelah, Tonio… Itu bukan cerita horor namanya. Itu ngejayus!" teriak Arthur frustrasi.

"Gua bilang itu lumayan serem, lho…" kata Nesia.

"Iya kan?" tanya Antonio senang.

"Muka lo itu serem gara-gara bisa nyeritain itu semua sambil senyum-senyum sendiri," jawab Nesia.

"Setuju," tambah Arthur.

"Kalian jahat, ih!"

"Yang jelas… Gak ada itu namanya hantu ASLI ato hantu ASUM. Yang ada hantu jayus! Tolol banget itu mah!" kata Arthur stress.

Antonio juga mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, tetapi Nesia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam saja.

"…Yah, semoga saja begitu…" ujar Nesia pelan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Alfred sudah berani pergi kemanapun, karena dia sudah lupa dengan segala hantu yang dihadapinya kemarin! Dia beranggapan bahwa dia bermimpi semalam, dan dia berhasil memusnahkan segala hantu dengan kekuatan hamburger. Dan tiba-tiba dia kepengen ke toilet.

"Hadoh… Kenapa tiba-tiba perut gua mules dah…" kata Alfred yang sedang mencuci tangan sambil memandang cermin.

"Mules, da…?" kata suara tersebut pelan.

Alfred langsung memucat. Dia melihat baik-baik ke pintu stall di belakangnya. Pintu itu terbuka pelan-pelan, menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedang tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Mau main dengan pipaku, da~?" tanya sumber suara tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan mengerikannya.

"GYAAAA! RAPIST!"

Itulah suara yang terakhir terdengar dari arah toilet cowok.

* * *

Author's note:

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca~

Please review buat ngeliat kelanjutan ceritanya! :D


	2. The Adventure Started

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Warning: **Contains improper use of language (curse words)**

Author's Note:

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menaruh minat ke cerita ini~ Dan buat yang gak pernah **baca Exorcism For Dummies**, karakter Indonesia di sini **Male!Indonesia**..

Dan, by the way… Buat liat cerita yang plotnya rada mirip sama ini tapi beda karakter, silahkan liat cerita **Kuntilanak Sekolah** karya **Xanderwilliams**! Sebenernya ini cerita dibikin dari film horor hasil karya kita berdua, jadi gak ada itu yang namanya mencontek karya orang lain. XD

**Enjoy reading!

* * *

**

**Who's The Real Dummy?**

"GYAAAA! RAPIST!"

Mendengar jeritan itu, seharusnya murid-murid yang berbakti dan setia kawan langsung menghampiri orang yang kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuan. Dan itu pun SEHARUSNYA.

Berhubung karena ada contoh-contoh seperti Francis Bonnefoy dan Im Yong Soo yang kadang kesambet setan grepe-grepe, sang ketua OSIS sudah tidak heran dan memaklumi kalau ada yang menjerit seperti itu. Apalagi kalau lokasinya di toilet, bukan?

"Arthur, lo gak mau ngecek si Alfred kenapa tuh?"

"Yang kayak gitu mah biasa, Nes. Gak usah cemas, paling dia masih hidup," jawab Arthur.

"Eh… Yaudah deh.." sahut Nesia pasrah.

Akhirnya, saat istirahat tiba, Arthur, Antonio dan Nesia pergi mengecek Alfred yang gak balik-balik dari pelajaran pertama.

"Nah, kan.. Tadi gengsi gak mau ngecek, terakhir-terakhirnya khawatir juga…" kata Nesia.

"Yah, Arthur emang begitu, Nes. Tipe yang sulit dipahami," kata Antonio.

"Bacot lo, Ton," sahut Arthur geram.

"…Perasaan pacar lo juga sulit (banget) dipahami, Toni.." bisik Nesia pelan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong.. Perasaan, sejak Alfred gak keliatan di kelas, itu toilet jadi serasa angker banget deh," kata Antonio.

" Masih hidup kan?" tanya Nesia dengan santainya.

"Yah, semoga aja begitu," jawab Antonio.

Mereka tidak tau bahwa sang ketua OSIS sudah setengah hidup menahan emosi untuk tidak membentak mereka.

'_Sialan. Kalo ini ulah Gilbert lagi, sumpah bakal gua ganyang itu anak…'_ ujar Arthur dalam hati.

"Bukan ulah Gilbert," kata Nesia pelan.

"Hah? Lo kok ta—"

"Yang ini lumayan menarik, kok," lanjut Nesia sambil menyeringai, sukses membuat kedua teman lainnya merinding disko.

"Em.. Lu tau Alfred kenapa? Ada hubungan sama Gilbert?" tanya Antonio sambil tersenyum.

"Hum.. Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Nesia yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nesia?" kedua temannya langsung menatap Nesia heran.

"… Sori, gua cuma bisa nganter sampai sini doang. Lo berdua lanjutin sendiri ya," kata Nesia sambil senyum.

"Hah? Kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Antonio curiga.

"… Yah, begitulah," jawab Nesia sambil cengar-cengir.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Nesia," kata Arthur sok serius.

"Hehe~ Pokoknya, good luck deh. Pacarmu menunggu lho, Arthur," kata Nesia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan langsung lari ke arah mereka datang tadi, sambil terburu-buru.

Antonio menatap sosok yang sudah itu penuh curiga. Sebenarnya dia dari kemarin sudah merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Nesia. Apalagi, kemaren Nesia langsung panik saat nama Gilbert disebut-sebut. Mungkinkah…

* * *

"Mungkinkah…" ujar Antonio.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Arthur.

"Eh, lo tau, Art?" tanya Antonio kaget.

"Iya.. Pasti dia sama Gilbert—"

"HAH! DIA AMA GILBERT UDAH JADIAN?" Antonio makin kaget.

"…What the bloody hell...? Lo tau dari mana..?"

"Lah, tadi lu yang bilang—"

"Maksud gua, dia sama Gilbert KOMPLOTAN. Ulah iseng nakut-nakutin Romano sama Alfred pasti juga dibantuin dia."

"Hooh~ Gua kira dia jadian sama Gilbert…"

"Whadahell, lo kok mikirnya ke situ sih..?"

"Lah, lah, abis dia panik kemaren pas nama Gilbert disebut-sebut. Terus tadi juga kayak gitu. Biasanya yang kayak gitu berarti suka, kan? Nah, tau-tau lu bilang 'Pasti dia sama Gilbert'. Gimana gua gak salah paham..?" Antonio langsung memasang tampang 'ya-gua-tau-lo-pinter-tapi-gak-usah-kayak-gitu'.

Arthur hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Yang jelas, Tonio… Kalo si Nesia EMANG ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemaren, dan si Gilbert juga yang bikin ulah, gua gak bakal segan-segan gantung dia di tiang bendera pas upacara berikutnya," tutur Arthur.

"Halah, sadis lo, Art."

"Emang."

"Eh, woi," kata Antonio sambil nyenggol-nyenggol tangan Arthur.

"Apaan sih?"

"Kita gak apa-apa diem di sini? Pacar lo gimana?" tanya Antonio dengan polosnya.

"…"

"…Arthur?"

"SUMPRET. GARA-GARA SI NESIA B*NGSAT ITU GUA JADI GAK INGET SAMA ALFRED. GUA GANTUNG BENERAN JUGA DIA NTAR!"

"Haduh, Arthur… Sabar sedikit.. Lo lupa kan gara-gara lo juga udah lumayan tua.. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Nesia lah," kata Antonio sambil menghela nafas.

Otomatis, Arthur langsung memberi death glare-nya ke Antonio.

"Lumayan tua..? Liat aja, Toni. Ntar pas ultah lo, gua sirem lo pake air, terus gua lemparin tepung ama telor busuk, gua giling lo terus gua masukin oven!"

"Ebuset, sadis lo!" Antonio langsung protes, karena nyawanya terancam berakhir sebagai salah satu 'karya agung' Arthur Kirkland, yang konon bisa membuat orang mules seminggu penuh.

"Halah, kelamaan kita di sini. Yok, jalan," Arthur langsung menarik Antonio ke arah lokasi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

* * *

"Um… Alfred..? Lo di situ..?" Arthur mengintip dari celah pintu toilet sebelum membukanya.

"Art, gimana lo mau tau dia di situ kalo pintunya aja kagak dibuka..?" tanya Antonio.

"Halah, bacot lo, Ton. Gua gak ngerti gimana Romano bisa bertahan sama lo…"

"Terus kok lo bisa bertahan sama Alfred?"

"…Damn you're right."

Arthur membuka pintu toilet yang oh-sangat-tidak-elit tersebut, lalu masuk perlahan-lahan, diikuti Antonio.

Mereka pertamanya tidak yakin kalau Alfred ada di situ, karena suasananya saja tidak memungkinkan untuk Alfred yang sangat penakut itu untuk masuk.

"A-alfred..?" tanya Arthur yang mulai takut.

"ARTIE!" Alfred langsung memeluk Arthur.

"Bloody hell! Apa-apaan ini?"

"Dia merindukanmu, Art," kata Antonio sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Shut your bloody mouth up. Lo kenapa, Al?" tanya Arthur yang sudah khawatir.

"ARTIE! TADI ITU SEREM BANGET! ADA RAPIST MUNCUL DARI BALIK PINTU TOILET SAMBIL BAWA-BAWA PIPA! UDAH GITU, DIA SENYUM-SENYUM KAYAK ORANG GILA LAGI!"

"BUSET, NGOMONG PELAN-PELAN, AL! Kalo gua sampe budeg stadium 7 cuma gara-gara lo histeris, idih gua ga rela," tutur Arthur.

"Bentar. Tadi lo bilang… Ada rapist muncul dari balik pintu toilet..? Francis?" tanya Antonio.

"Bukan! Dia putih banget, dari atas sampe bawah! Matanya ungu, terus dia pake syal gitu!" jawab Alfred.

"Putih… Matanya ungu.. Pake syal.. Bawa pipa..?" Antonio langsung pucat.

"Lo kenal..?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya iyalah. Dia kan… Ivan Braginski…" tutur Antonio pelan.

"… What the..?"

* * *

"Eh, lo berdua udah balik! Gimana jadinya? Alfred ketemu?" tanya Nesia girang melihat kedua temannya berhasil kembali ke kelas.

"Ketemu. Dan bukan cuma Alfred. Kita ketemu Ivan Braginski," kata Arthur.

Nesia yang tadinya mau berjalan ke depan untuk buang sampah langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mukanya mulai memucat, dan dia langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Um.. I-Ivan Braginski..?" tanya Nesia sambil menatap Arthur.

"Iya, lo kenapa, Nes?" tanya Antonio balik.

"Ah… Lo yakin… Dia Ivan Braginski..?" Nesia langsung mendekati Antonio dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"100% yakin. Wong kata Alfred dia putih dari atas sampe bawah, matanya ungu, pake syal sama bawa pipa kok," jawab Antonio santai.

"…Gawat…" Nesia langsung facepalm.

"Gawat kenapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Um.. Gini lho… Gak semua cerita hantu di sekolah ini bener, lo setuju?" tanya Nesia.

Arthur dan Antonio mengangguk.

"Tapi gak semua cerita hantu di sekolah ini karangan orang bosen, setuju?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk lagi.

"Dan ada juga cerita hantu di sekolah ini yang berdasarkan cerita nyata, lo tau?"

Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak, tetapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Dan ada juga hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul gara-gara kita ngebahas cerita itu, lo ngerti?" tanya Nesia memastikan.

"BLOODY HELL! Maksud lo dia dateng gara-gara kita cerita hantu kemaren!" teriak Arthur histeris.

"Astaga… Padahal itu kan cuma sekadar iseng doang," kata Antonio sambil gigit jari.

"Dan parahnya… Kalo hantu Ivan ada di sini… Hantu Natalia pasti gentayangan di jembatan," tambah Nesia.

"For the love of the queen, gua gak mau mati muda!" Arthur makin histeris.

"Eh, tapi hantu Ivan muncul pas siang bolong begini… Berarti Natalia juga bisa muncul pas terang gini..?" tanya Antonio dengan santainya.

"Itu sih—"

"STOP. Gua gak mau denger informasi lebih dari ini. Kalo gua dikejer Natalia gara-gara informasi yang gak penting, gua lebih milih buat gak tau," potong Arthur.

"Arthur bener… Mungkin lebih baik kalian gak tau," tambah Nesia.

"Tapi kalo kayak gini kita jadi gak bisa tentram kan..?" tambah Antonio.

"Hum… Kalo kayak gitu, kita balik ke misi awal kita aja," jawab Arthur.

"Misi awal?" Nesia langsung menatap Arthur.

"Kita akan membasmih kedua hantu yang tidak diundang tersebut," kata Arthur dengan tampang serius.

"EBUSET, GILA LO!" Nesia langsung histeris.

"Besok, gua yang ke toilet buat ngebasmih Ivan. Lusa Antonio yang ke toilet, kalo gua gagal," tambah Arthur.

"… Gua gak usah ikut kan..?" tanya Nesia penuh harap.

"Berhubung lo ninggalin kita berdua tadi… Jadi gua tugasin lo ke hantu Natalia," jawab Arthur dengan santainya.

"TEGA LO!" teriak Nesia.

"Tenang aja Nes, kalo misalnya lo gagal, gua bakal ngebantuin lo~" tambah Antonio dengan girang.

"Kok lo seneng banget sih…" Nesia langsung pasrah.

"Oke, misi kita mulai besok," kata Arthur.

"OKE!" teriak Antonio penuh semangat.

"…Terserah apa kata kalian deh…" Nesia langsung lemas.

_Dan dimulailah petualangan mereka membasmih hantu, yang awal-awalnya mau balas dendam, ujung-ujungnya malah ngaco.

* * *

_

Author's note:

Thanks for reading!

Review, karena itu yang membuat saya ingin menulis chapter selanjutnya~


	3. What the?

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Warning: **Contains improper use of language (curse words)**

Author's Note:

Well, sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang baca dan nge-fave. Gak nyangka kalo banyak yang baca sih.. ^^ Dan saya gak mau banyak bacot, jadi mari kita langsung ke ceritanya.

* * *

**Who's The Real Dummy?**

"Duh… Kok gua jadi nyesel ngomong kalo gua bakal jadi urutan pertama dah," ujar Arthur sambil meratapi nasibnya di toilet.

Dan setelah ditunggu-tunggu… Sang hantu tidak kunjung datang. Yang ada malah Arthur mulai temperamen lagi sambil ngotak-ngatik hapenya.

_Setelah 3 jam menunggu di toilet…_

"HISH! GUA JADI KAYAK ORANG SAKAU DUDUK DI SINI NUNGGUIN MAKHLUK YANG BELOM TENTU MUNCUL," teriak Arthur frustrasi.

"…Da~?"

Dan satu kata itu saja cukup untuk membuat Arthur ngibrit dari toilet.

* * *

"Yaelah, Arthur… Katanya mo basmi hantu. Kok lo berakhir di sini…?" tanya Nesia sambil sweatdropped.

"Terserah apa kata lo dah… Biarkan gua meratapi nasib di sini…" ujar Arthur sambil komat-kamit.

"Well, berhubung Arthur gagal… Jadi giliran gua ya~?" tanya Antonio dengan riang.

"Iyalah, wong Arthur udah kalah terhormat," jawab Nesia dengan santainya.

"Bacot lo, Nes. Bentar, Ton. Gua mo nyoba sekali lagi," kata Arthur.

"Eh, tapi kan kata lo—"

"Gua mo nyoba sekali lagi," Arthur langsung memotong perkataan Antonio.

"O-oke…" jawab Antonio kecewa.

"Yaudah, gua balik ke sana dulu. Ntar pas gua balik, Nesia, lo yang urus si Natalia," pesan Arthur sambil meninggalkan dunia— em, ruangan.

Dan begitu Arthur meninggalkan kamar, Antonio langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur.

"Yaah~ Gak sempat deh…" ujar Antonio lesu.

"… Kok kayaknya lo seneng banget sih ketemu Ivan..?" tanya Nesia heran.

"Bukannya gua seneng, ya… Gua penasaran Ivan itu kayak gimana."

"… Lo gak pernah ngeliat Ivan sebelumnya..?"

"Enggak."

"Terus kok lo langsung tau kalo yang bawa-bawa pipa itu si manusia jadi-jadian itu…?"

"Dari ciri-ciri yang dikasih tau pacarnya Arthur~"

"Lah, katanya lo gak pernah ketemu dia..?"

"Hum? Gimana kalo kita langsung ke kamar Eduard aja?" usul Antonio.

"Lah, terus ntar kalo Arthur balik?"

"Biarin lah, ketua OSIS temperamen gitu kan gak apa-apa kalo kita usilin dikit~"

"Halah… Terserah apa kata lo dah, Ton. Gua ikut-ikut aja…" Nesia langsung menghela napas.

"OKE! Kalo gitu kita langsung ke tempat Eduard~" Antonio langsung menarik Nesia, meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Jangan tarik-tarik! Kalo Romano liat, gua mampus digibang ama dia ntar!"

* * *

"Jadi… Ada urusan apa kalian ke sini berdua..?" tanya Eduard yang sampai tadi masih sibuk dengan laptopnya kalau tidak diganggu dengan suara pintu yang diketuk /digedor/ dengan napsunya.

"Um… Gua denger lo dulu pernah sahabatan sama Ivan Braginski ya..?" tanya Nesia.

"Sahabatan..? Mungkin lebih tepat dulu kita dipaksa nempel sama dia," jawab Eduard dengan santainya.

"So, Eduard~ Bisa cerita sedikit tentang Ivan Braginski ini?" tanya Antonio girang.

"Bukannya lo udah dikasih tau sama Toris ya..?" Eduard bertanya balik.

"Yah, gapapa lah kalo lu yang cerita kali ini," jawab Antonio.

Eduard pertamanya hanya menghela napas, tapi akhirnya dia mau cerita juga.

"Yah, seperti yang dikatakan Antonio, Ivan memang putih, bermata ungu dan rambutnya pirang platina. Dan memang benar juga, dia selalu memakai syal yang dibuatkan Katya, dan entah mengapa selalu bawa-bawa pipa air kemana-mana," ujar Eduard.

"Wah… Rupanya dia lumayan aneh juga, ya," tutur Nesia dengan jujurnya.

"Mungkin Ivan Braginski memang dikenal dengan sikap psycho-nya, tetapi dia sebenarnya anak yang lumayan baik," kata Eduard.

Nesia dan Antonio langsung menatapnya seolah tidak percaya.

"Baik..?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Iya. Ivan sebenarnya hanya ingin… Bagaimana ya..? Menjaga supaya temannya tidak direbut? Hanya saja, caranya terlalu berlebihan. Dia terlalu berharap banyak, bisa dibilang seperti itu," lanjut Eduard.

"Hooh…" Nesia hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

"Yang jelas, entah kenapa ada gosip beredar tentang Ivan psikopat. Dan mungkin karena itu juga, Toris, Raivis, dan gua, merasa sangat tidak aman di dekat Ivan, makanya kita mulai ngejauhin dia waktu itu…"

"Lah, kok terus dia—"

"Keselengkat pas dikejer Natalia, terus nyungsep ke got," jawab Eduard monotone.

. . . . . .

"…Kok tolol..?" tanya Nesia dengan tampang serius.

"Percaya atau tidak, itulah kenyataannya," jawab Eduard dengan tampang ala Berwald.

"Nah, terus kenapa dia bisa gentayangan~?" tanya Antonio santai.

"Justru itu yang sedang kita cari tahu, Antonio," jawab Nesia lesu.

"Kalau kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang bodoh, tolong jangan libatkan saya," kata Eduard dengan tegasnya.

"Ya, tapi kalo kita gak muncul di sekolah besok, kemungkinan besar kita sudah mati dihajar Ivan," jawab Antonio sambil senyum-senyum.

* * *

Begitu keluar dari kamar Eduard, Nesia yang tadinya sok-sok kalem langsung menatap Antonio dengan horor.

"Ton, lo beruntung karena berhadapan dengan Ivan Braginski kalo Arthur gagal. Tapi gua..? GUA BERHADAPAN SAMA NATALIA..! DEMI APA COBA..?" Nesia langsung histeris.

"Yah, Natalia kan cewek. Masa lo yang cowok begini kalah sama cewek sih..?" Antonio mencibir ke arah Nesia.

"Hadoh, Ton… Lo yang nyeritain sendiri ke gua semalam, masa lo lupa sih..? Natalia itu psycho juga kan..?" Nesia langsung menatap Antonio, seolah mengharapkan belas kasihan.

"…Yah, gua sih wish-you-luck aja," jawab Antonio sambil tersenyum simpel.

Nesia hanya bisa berjalan dengan lunglai begitu mengetahui bahwa nyawanya mungkin bisa hilang malam ini juga.

"…Oh iya, Arthur gimana..?" tanya Nesia tiba-tiba.

* * *

"…Anjrit, gua udah nungguin sejam, dan dia kagak muncul lagi..? Minta digampar serius," kata Arthur yang sudah menunggu sampai malam dengan ketus.

Karena bosan, akhirnya sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan alisnya itu pun mengotak-ngatik hapenya lagi. Dan setelah 2 jam bermain dengan hapenya, si hape pun mati. Maklum, batere soak.

"HALAH, UDAH SI IVAN BRAGINSKI GAK MUNCUL, HAPE GUA MATI PULA!" Arthur langsung membanting hapenya ke lantai (dan ajaibnya tidak hancur).

"Kau mencariku, da~?"

Arthur langsung mengenali suara tersebut.

Dan benar saja, si Ivan Braginski pelan-pelan membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Arthur yang tepat di depannya.

Tetapi, karena suasana hati Arthur sedang sangat tidak baik…

"EH, DASAR LO KAMPR*T! GUA TUNGGU-TUNGGU BERJAM-JAM LO KAGAK KELUAR-KELUAR, BAJ*NGAN! BEGITU HAPE GUA RIP BARU LO DATENG!" teriaknya sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Ivan.

"Oh, begitu da~? Maaf, tapi apa kau sedang mencari ribut denganku?" tanya Ivan sambil tersenyum.

Arthur langsung menyadari posisinya di sini. Dia hanya sendirian dengan si hantu psycho, di toilet, hampir tengah malam. Dan dia sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada si hantu tersebut. Orang yang masuk pasti bisa melihat kalau Arthur lagi cari mati. Akhirnya Arthur melakukan hal yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Eh, lo jorok banget sih? Masa lo keluar-keluar dari stall, WC-nya belom lo siram?" Arthur langsung mendorong (paksa) masuk Ivan dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

"Oh, iya… Lupa, hehehe~" si hantu Ivan segera meng-flush toilet tersebut, dan dengan riang dia berjalan keluar.

"Nah, udah aku si— lho..? Anak tadi mana, da..?" Ivan berusaha mencari keberadaan Arthur yang sudah ngibrit keluar.

* * *

"Hola~ Gimana jadinya, Art?" tanya Antonio dengan riangnya.

"Gak selamat gua. Lo deh yang maju besok," jawab Arthur dengan lesu.

"Eh, Nesia mana?" tanya Arthur setelah menyadari bahwa temannya yang satu itu tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Nesia? Oh, dia kan menepati janjinya, jadi pas sebelum lo balik, dia ke tempat Natalia," jawab Antonio.

"Hadoh, moga-moga dia selamat deh," tutur Arthur.

* * *

"Haah, si hantu Natalia kemana sih..? Gua udah nyari-nyari dari tadi, dia malah kagak dateng-dateng.. Arthur gimana nasibnya ya..?" bisik pemuda Asia tersebut.

Karena tugas yang diberikan kepadanya, Nesia harus menunggu sampai tengah malam di jembatan lantai 4, sendirian. Karena itu, meskipun dia sudah merinding disko, dia harus berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Natalia, lo dimana sih..? Gua udah setengah mampus nyariin lo tau," gerutu Nesia.

"Oh ya? Mampus aja lo," terdengar jawaban dari belakangnya.

"…Eh..?" sang pemuda Asia tersebut pun pelan-pelan melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

* * *

"Buset, si Nesia lama bener dah. Itu anak jangan-jangan malah ketiduran lagi? Udah tengah malam, ini," kata Arthur.

"Ya lo suruh dia ngatasin Natalia. Gimana dia gak parno di sana..?" jawab Antonio.

"Yaelah, tetep aja, Ton. Natalia itu cewek. Meskipun dia hantu, dia itu CEWEK. Masa dia takut sama cewek?"

"Art, lo sadar gak sih lo baru ngomongin Natalia..? Salah satu murid paling psycho di sekolah..?"

"Salah satu? Siapa lagi yang psycho di sini?"

"… Well, anggaplah dia yang paling psycho. Nah, menurut lo, Art, kira-kira Nesia bakal balik dengan selamat gak?"

"Hah? Dia kan gak takut sama hantu-hantuan. Harusnya dia sela—"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" teriakan Nesia langsung memotong ucapan Arthur.

"Nesia!" Arthur dan Antonio langsung berlari keluar, mencari sumber suara.

Dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat Nesia sedang dicekik oleh sang hantu, dan dia terpojok di pinggir jembatan.

"NESIA!" Antonio langsung berlari ke arah Nesia yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

Dan tidak sampai sedetik, sang hantu langsung meloncat dari jembatan dan membiarkan Nesia jatuh bersamanya.

Antonio dan Arthur langsung histeris dan berlari ke pinggir jembatan untuk melihat teman mereka yang sukses jatuh dari lantai 4 tersebut.

Tetapi, begitu mereka melihat kebawah, mereka hanya mendapati bahwa mereka tidak dapat menemukan sosok teman mereka.

"… Nesia kemana..?"

* * *

Author's note:

Haha, thanks for reading~

Plis review, ato gak saya males update. =w=


	4. Finally in Peace ?

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Warning: **Contains improper use of language (curse words, seperti biasa lah…)**

Author's note:

Wah, rupanya banyak yang nyariin personifikasi negara kita tercinta (termasuk yang baca juga), ya… Yang jelas, Nesia masih hidup kok! Kayaknya sih… Well, baca aja deh! XD

* * *

**Who's The Real Dummy?**

"… Nesia kemana..?"

"Lah, perasaan tadi jatoh… Terus kok dia hilang..?" tanya Antonio.

"Jangan-jangan… Dibawa Natalia..?" Arthur sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai kulitnya yang sudah seputih salju semakin memucat.

"G…Gawat… Bagaimana nih..?" Antonio bertanya balik.

"Um.. Untuk sementara, kita kembali ke asrama dulu deh," ujar Arthur.

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali ke asrama dengan langkah lunglai.

* * *

"Arthur, ini sama sekali gak lucu. Masa kita besok lapor ke guru kalo Nesia dibawa kabur hantu yang belum tentu ada!" teriak Antonio frustrasi.

"Hush, besok kan libur, jadi lu gak usah terlalu takut. Toh, kita juga masih perlu berurusan dengan hantu Ivan juga."

"I-iya juga sih, cuma… Kayaknya gua jadi horor sendiri," jawab Antonio.

"Jiah, bukannya dari tadi lu mau ketemu ama para hantu itu?"

"Gak, lu ngigau kali, Art."

Arthur hanya bisa menatap kosong temannya itu.

"Terserah deh, yang jelas lu besok— atau hari ini juga bisa, ketemu si Ivan," kata Arthur seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

Antonio hanya bisa menatap kepergian teman sekelasnya itu.

"…Hadoh… Gimana nasib gue..?" ratap Antonio.

* * *

Akhirnya, Antonio memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Ivan keesokan harinya, pada saat bulan sudah muncul. Arthur hanya bisa menyemangati Antonio dari kamar, sedangkan dia harus berurusan dengan Ivan dan Natalia sekaligus.

"U-um… Oke. Mau Ivan, mau Natalia, mereka itu udah mati. Ngapain takut sih..?" ujar Antonio dalam hati sambil memasuki toilet.

Dan benar saja, begitu dia memasuki toilet tersebut, Ivan langsung keluar dari stall toilet seolah-olah dia sudah menunggu kedatangan pemuda Spanyol tersebut. Tetapi, Antonio tetaplah Antonio, jadi dia pun tetap bersikap periang terhadap si hantu toilet itu.

"Waah, kok mukamu terlihat familiar, ya~? Udah belajar buat tes hari Senin belum?" tanya Antonio dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Belum, da~?" Ivan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Oke, jadi buat bahan tes itu dari halaman ini, ini, ini, ini dan yang ini!" ujar Antonio dengan riangnya sambil menunjukkan buku pelajaran yang muncul entah dari mana itu.

"Ooh~ Banyak banget!" kata Ivan.

"Iyaa, makanya kamu belajar yang bener supaya dapet nilai bagus~" jawab Antonio.

Ivan pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Waah, udah jam segini. Aku harus pergi, dadah~" ujar Antonio dengan senyumnya sambil meninggalkan toilet.

"Dadah~" Ivan pun melambai ke arah Antonio.

. . . . .

"Sebenarnya niat gua tadi mo ngapain, da..?" Ivan pun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Oke, Ivan itu gak bisa diapa-apain… Berarti kita ke Natalya aja dulu!" kata Antonio dengan antusias.

Dan tanpa disadari, Antonio sudah sampai di jembatan lokasi kejadian menghilangnya Nesia.

"Um… Natalya, lo di mana? Gua butuh lo sekarang, nih," kata Antonio.

Natalya perlahan-lahan muncul di belakang Antonio.

"…Ngapain lo nyari-nyari gua..?" tanya Natalia tiba-tiba, dengan sukses membuat Antonio sport jantung.

"EBUSET~ WOI, KALO MUNCUL TUH BILANG-BILANG..! Kalo gua itu ibu-ibu lagi bunting, brojol nih ntar gue..!"

"…Kalo kayak gitu apa seremnya..?" Natalia bertanya balik.

"…Iya juga, ya…" ujar Antonio pelan.

"Jadi lo mau apa nyari gua..?"

"Eh, lo bisa bantu gua mengenai kakak lo gak..? Gua mo nyuruh dia pergi dari sini," jawab Antonio.

"Kakak gua..?"

"Ivan Braginski."

. . . . .

"KAKAK GUA MANA! GUA MESTI MENIKAH SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Natalia histeris, tapi senang juga karena kakaknya yang sudah lama sembunyi itu ditemukan.

"Kakak lo ada di— sabar. Gua ngasih tau kakak lo dimana, tapi lo mesti balikin temen gua," kata Antonio dengan ekspresi serius.

"Temen lo?"

"Iya! Temen gua yang kemaren lu dorong jatoh, terus tau-tau hilang dari pandangan!"

"Hah? Lu ngigau ya? Gua aja baru dateng hari ini, gimana gua mo dorong temen lo kemaren?" tanya Natalia.

"…Hah? Terus yang kemaren itu…" Antonio jadi bingung sendiri.

"Halah, yang jelas, KAKAK GUA MANA!" Natalia langsung mengeluarkan pisau yang selalu dibawa-bawanya.

"Kakak lo ada di toilet cowok, plis bantuin gua," jawab Antonio.

"OKE, KAKAK AYO KITA MENIKAH!" Natalia langsung melayang secepat kilat ke arah toilet cowok.

Antonio hanya bisa mengikuti sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah toilet cowok.

* * *

"Um… Ivan, lo bisa keluar? Ini gua, Antonio, yang tadi ngasih tau bahan ujian buat hari Senin…" ujar Antonio dengan pelan.

"Wah, kamu kembali, da~?"

"Iya, gua juga ada tamu lain buat lo," jawab Antonio sambil tersenyum.

"Mau berteman denganku, da~?" Ivan langsung keluar dari stall toiletnya.

"Iya. AYO KITA MENIKAH!" Natalia langsung menyambar Ivan dan mengikatnya dengan rambutnya.

"GYAAAA! GAK MAU!" Ivan hanya bisa menjerit histeris begitu melihat dirinya diserang Natalia.

"Wah~ Pasangan yang serasi ya..?" Antonio hanya bisa tersenyum simpel.

"Tonio, Ivan ama Natalia gimana!" tanya Arthur yang sudah cemas dari tadi.

"Haha~ Mereka sudah balik ke alam mereka.. Mereka rukun pula!" Antonio menjawab dengan antusias.

"Baguslah. Lalu, Nesia gimana?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Um… Kata Natalia, yang menculik Nesia kemaren bukan dia. Natalia baru muncul hari ini, jadi yang kemaren itu siapa..?" tanya Antonio.

"Buset, masa sekolah kita jadi markas hantu masal..?"

"Yaah~ Jangan sampai, sih.. Tapi kan—"

"SIALAN LO, GILBERT! NYARIS AJA GUA SPORT JANTUNG GARA-GARA LO, DASAR MANUSIA ASEM!"

. . . . .

"Lah… Tadi itu suara… Nesia kan..?" tanya Antonio.

"Dari kamar sebelah, kamarnya Gilbert sama Yao," jawab Arthur.

Mereka berdua berpandang-pandangan untuk sesaat, lalu langsung berlari secepat kilat ke kamar sebelah.

* * *

"BANGKAI TIKUS! GUA GAK TAU LO DAPET ITU IDE DARI SIAPA, YANG JELAS—" teriakan Nesia langsung dipotong dengan suara bantingan pintu yang lumayan keras.

"Eh… Antonio dan Arthur, aru?"

"Wahaha, gak awesome banget muka lo berdua! Abis dikejer setan, Ton?"

Antonio dan Arthur langsung berlari ke arah Nesia.

"Lo… Masih hidup..?" tanya Arthur penuh curiga.

"Bangs*t lo, Art. Gua juga kaget kemaren gara-gara si GILBERT MANUSIA ASEM itu ngedorong gua dari lantai 4, gila," jawab Nesia dengan kesal.

"…Ooh~ Jadi yang kemaren ngedorong Nesia itu Gilbert, toh~?" tanya Antonio sambil mengeluarkan aura yang lebih seram dari pada Ivan.

"Dan yang nakut-nakutin Alfred ama Romano itu elu juga, kan?" tanya Arthur, tidak kalah seram dari Antonio.

"E-eh, em.. Gini… Itu semua ada alasannya, jadi kemaren itu—" Gilbert berusaha menjelaskan, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Arthur dan Antonio.

"GAK USAH BANYAK BACOT, BISA GAK, GIL..?" tanya Antonio dan Arthur berbarengan.

Dan satu hari itu diakhiri dengan teriakan Gilbert dan suara tamparan yang lumayan keras.

**The End

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Yaay, akhirnya ini cerita selesai! (Udah gregetan pengen nyelesain)

Soal cerita-cerita yang lainnya (yang bahasa Inggris), itu aku udah nyerah banget. Salahkan kakakku yang meninggalkan ceritanya di tengah-tengah begitu. =v=

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Jahat banget lo pada, sumpah. Masa gua doang yang digampar..? Padahal lu berdua kan juga ada di situ…" jawab Gilbert.

"Yah, kalo mau dapet giliran banyak, kan mesti rela berkorban juga, aru~"

"Kadang kita harus bisa berakting bagus, lho," ujar Nesia.

"Cih, gak awesome. Lu kan aktingnya lebay," tambah Gilbert.

Dan hukuman Gilbert ditambah dengan gamparan manis dari Nesia menggunakan sapi (?)

**The End~**


End file.
